How I Feel
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Sharpay Evans has everything but what she doesn't have is Love and money sure can't buy that. Bad summary. Please read and Review. OneShot and this is a songfic.


**Author's Note: Alright, this is my first Troypay story but it should be no different than Troyella. Well, I'm using the song **_How I Feel _**by Alexz Johnson. I love her, she's like the best singer and actress ever. If you watch **_Instant Star _**on **_the-N_** then you know who I'm talking about. So yeah, please read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**I know how this all must look  
Like a picture ripped from a story book  
I've got it easy  
I've got it made**_

My life is so easy. I practically got it made. But there is more than meets people's green, blue, or brown eyes. I have everything that my heart desires but material things still can't make a person happy. I want to be loved. I know you're probably thinking, _that's what parent's are for, _but my parents could really care less. When I was growing up they thought that they could just hand me one of their credit cards and it would show how much they love me. I mean yes, my brother, Ryan, and I get along great now and I know that he loves me, but I want a different kind of love- the romantic kind. If I told any of this to my manager he would probably say to me _'Sharpay Evans, you are rich and famous. You were a former Broadway star and now a big time movie star. People adore you, what more do you want?' _

**_There's a golden road laid out before me  
And everyone how they adore me  
Like a diamond in the sun_**

I was broken out of my thoughts when I was tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to face the person and was shocked to see who it was.

"Sharpay Evans, I don't know if you remember me but…" I cut him off.

"Troy Bolton, East High Wildcat Champion and now famous basketball star for the Lakers." I said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"So you do remember me." Troy said.

"How could anyone forget you?" I said standing up and hugging him and happily hugged me back. God, he smelled so good. Before I melted in his arms I pulled away from him and asked, "What's been going on with you lately, Troy?"

"Oh, you know games here and there. We're practicing really hard for the championships next weekend." He said to me giving me the gorgeous smile that made every girl at East High swoon.

"So what about you and Gabriella?" I asked and saw him tense up at that question and I immediately regretted it.

"Umm…me and her broke up about a year ago." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright, we just really see ourselves as friends, you know?" He said.

"Yeah." I responded.

"So enough about me, I want to hear about how the wonderful Sharpay Evans been doing." He said smiling at me and I just stood there shocked. I mean, no one has ever really asked me how I was doing or felt. And now some I haven't seen in years is asking me.

_**Did you just waste your breath  
Asking me how I feel today  
Or do you really want to know**_

_**I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down**_

_**That's how I feel**_

"Everything's going great." I lied to him.

"C'mon Sharpay, even though you shed that 'Ice Queen' image I can still tell that you're lying." He said to me, I looked at him and sighed in defeat.

"Well, my career is on fire. I mean, I just got a role for this new romantic comedy but other than that everything is not going to well." I can't believe I just told him that.

_**I know I signed up for this game  
Where everybody knows my name  
Now they own a little piece of me  
My happiness fell off the track  
And I'd do anything to get it back  
Give this all, I'd give this all away**_

"Like what?" He asked sitting me down on a nearby bench. I couldn't help but smile at him, he really wants to know.

"It's just I have this amazing life, but I'm just missing something." I told him.

"Care to elaborate for me."

"Alright this may sound corny and dumb…but I just feel like I'm missing love." I said now turning red.

"Sharpay, any guy would be so lucky to love you. I mean who wouldn't love you?" He asked.

_'You don't.'_ I thought to myself.

_**Did you just waste your breath  
Asking me how I feel today  
Is that a place you wanna go**_

_**I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down**_

"Hey, how about I treat you to dinner. You know, just to get your mind off of things?" He asked looking at me with a hopeful expression on his face and I couldn't say no to that face.

"I would like that." I said to him and he gave me a wide smile.

We talked all throughout dinner about everything. We reminisced together about our old classmates and such. We even had a good laugh over Mrs. Darbus. Throughout all of our talking we were only interrupted a few times by a fan of either mine's or Troy's. After dinner he had walked me to my car, I guess to make sure that I was safe walking in the dark alone. When we got to my car we stood in a comfortable silence until Troy broke it by laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that, it's weird seeing you again and you're not being so mean and shunning everyone away." He said.

"Well, people change over time." I said simply.

"Well, I think you changed for the better." He said softly.

_**Then you see me  
You say you don't even know me  
Couldn't pick me out of a line now  
The girl you know is so far-gone  
And I'm in hiding  
Living life undercover  
Smiling face for the camera  
I'm not long for this world**_

_**I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down**_

_**That's how I feel**_

"You really think so?" I asked in the same tone.

"Yeah, I mean, I would have rather talked to this Sharpay Evans in high school." He said holding his hand out at me to make a point.

"So if I was nicer to you back then you would have given me a chance?"

"Maybe, but I'd be happy to give you a chance now." He said walking closer to me before leaning in and kissing me. I stood frozen for a few seconds before sinking into his kiss. God, I've been waiting for this moment for years and it's even better than what I imagined. We kissed for a few more seconds before he pulled away.

"Wow," I breathed. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

"I think I have an idea." He grinned.

"I better be going." I said to him turning to get in my car.

"Sharpay, hold on." He said pulling out a pen and a scrap piece of paper. He then scribbled something on it and handed it to me. "Call me?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." He smiled one last time at me before kissing me on the cheek and walking away to his car. I smiled after him and climbed in my car. I turned on the car light and read what was on the paper.

_310-555-2534 –Troy_

_Maybe I could be the one to love you._

I smiled at the paper and drove home.

_**Then you see me  
Say you don't even know me**_

* * *

****

**Author's Note: Ok, so what did you think. I hope that you liked it. So now all you have to do is review! Thanks!**

**April**


End file.
